danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy
is one of the most dangerous bosses in the game, featuring fire projectiles and a powerful red Two Arrow attack.]] Enemies are creatures or monsters present in Stick Ranger. They are a vital part of the game, because the game revolves around killing enemies. There are a multitude of enemies in the game, and they have varying levels of difficulty. Generally, the deeper into the game an enemy is found, the harder the enemy is. Each enemy unit has one or two different types of attacks, as well as an LP value that determines its health (see below). When an enemy is damaged, its health is momentarily displayed as a red bar on the top of the game screen. Once the enemy's LP is reduced to 0, it will die, shattering into little bits, as well as releasing any items it is carrying. In addition the player gets a certain amount of experience, which depends on the enemy and the player level. Most of the enemies are not too difficult to handle, except for a few of them: they are known as bosses. These enemies reside at the end of a stage, have more LP and do more damage than other enemies found in the same stage. Enemies are categorised into species based on their looks and movement. Species have their unique features, usually not found in other species. Enemies can also be classified by their heads. Species and heads form part of the naming system of enemies, as explained in detail further below. Enemy bounty This is a list of things that enemies may drop/give upon death: * EXP is given upon slaying any enemy. * Items ** Weapons are dropped only by one or a few specific types of enemies with a specific drop rate. ** Compo items are dropped only by one or a few specific types of enemies with a specific drop rate. ** Gold is dropped by any type of enemy with a drop rate of 33% (equal to one third). ** Onigiri are dropped by any type of enemy with a drop rate of 20% (if no medals are used). Varying amounts of gold are given, depending on the enemy. Since all enemies drop Onigiri, it will not be listed in the enemy page, unless the drop rates for onigiri are different or unless the enemy has the potential to drop more than one onigiri, like for instance big enemies. EXP, gold and Onigiris are droped/given by all types of enemies. In contrast to this specific weapons and compo items are not dropped by all enemies, rather, specific types enemies are programmed to drop one or two specific item(s). Increasing bounty Players are able to increase the amount or frequency of bounty from enemies through attaching medals to their characters' weapons. A character can also use the ONIGIRI's Card to get additional Onigiris for hitting the enemy, even before it is killed. Enemy LP being reduced.]] LP is an important part of an enemy, as it determines the amount of hits it can take before dying. All similar enemies have identical amounts of LP (eg. all Green Smiley Walkers have 10 LP). When an enemy is hit, its Life Bar is shown at the top of the screen, with the red portion being the fraction of its remaining health. When multiple enemies are hit, only the most recent enemy to take a hit will have its Life Bar displayed. If no enemy is attacked in a period of time, the Life Bar will vanish. Enemy Naming System Enemies in the game have no official names, and are only represented by their images within the game (this includes the Book). Due to the vast variety of enemies in the game, it is imperative that a structured naming system is established and followed throughout the wiki. We have devised a naming system that classifies all enemies, as shown below: |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | | |- !Skull | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | | |- !Fairy | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | | |- !X | | | | | | | | | | |- !Cap | | | | | | | | | | |- !Roundhead | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |- !Gel | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |- !Star | | | | | | | | | | |- !Mask | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |} Note: blank cells denote that no such head-species combination exists. The colour of the enemy's head will always be the first word in the enemy's name, followed by its head, then by its species. If an enemy is a boss or is big, the word "Boss" or "Big" will be inserted between the colour and the face respectively. This system produces 3 word names for all enemies, except for big enemies or bosses, with 4 words. Note that there is no distinction between "sad" smileys and "happy" smileys in the naming system. In the event that there exist two enemies with identical or similar appearances (eg. Grey Smiley Tree), the stage where the enemy is found is appended at the end of the name in parentheses to distinguish both enemies. Lists related to enemies * For a list of all enemies see Category: Stick Ranger enemies. * For a list of all species see Category: Stick Ranger species. * For a list of all heads see Category: Stick Ranger heads. * For a list of all bosses see Boss. * For a list of all attacks see Attack (enemy). Enemy